1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM and it is called a SATA DIMM module. The SATA DIMM module can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to receive voltages from the motherboard through the memory slot. However, hard disk drive (HDD) signals need to be transmitted between the SATA DIMM module and the motherboard through SATA connectors arranged on the SATA DIMM module and connected to a SATA connector of the motherboard. When the SATA DIMM module is inserted into a memory slot of the motherboard, the SATA connector of the SATA DIMM module is connected to the SATA connector of the motherboard. t However, the SATA connector may physically interfere with memory cards in other memory slots, which are arranged on the motherboard and adjacent to the memory slot connected to the SATA DIMM module therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.